


disoriented (adj.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, he just wants to go home, tired of this shit!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Daniel is done with this.





	disoriented (adj.)

I come round and I can smell something... salty? I can feel bonds tying my hands behind me, so clearly I’m not here of my own free will. Oh good, my leg’s gone too. I whip my head around too quickly and the world starts to rock. Oh wait no, I’m on a boat. A bloody boat. And I’m even picking up British-isms while I’m at it. Great. There are some bumps from upstairs and a familiar shout. Trust Jack to answer back.  
A familiar face appears round the door, slightly out of breath and with a relieved smile on her face. I put on my most nonchalant look.  
“Can we go home please, oh knight-ess in shining armour,”  
She let out a chuckle at that, and handed me my leg. Time to get out of here.


End file.
